They kissed before the wedding
by Emilia De Las Rosas
Summary: " Cora, please... don't do this..." "Is he better than me in bed?"
1. Chapter 1

" what are you doing here? " She whispered urgently. The maids were tightening the white dress that was already clasping her petite body.

" I came to see my best friend before she marries. Is that a crime Eva? " Cora shrugged, her black glove covered hands resting at her back.

Eva crinkled her nose at the word 'friends'.

" No, I suppose not " The Queen flashed her a tight smile. However, the other woman was just pleasently standing a few meters from the door wearing a very dark dress. It looked like she was going to a funeral rather than a wedding. A one which she wasn't invited, by the way.

"Do you mind If I talk to you in private" Cora said, giving the young maids a look that made their blood ran cold. Eva whispered a soft " go " and the women left, leaving the two Queens alone.

The sun was bright and the day was hot. Yet, Cora's eyes were as cold as ice. They stood in complete silence for like two long uncomfortable minutes. Eva broke.

" Please Cora, Please. Don't do this. It is already difficult to.."

" Excuse me dear? I am not doing anything. I am not the one pregnant and about to get married sweetheart" she spat the last word dripped with venom.

" Please... you know I... we... don't do this... " Her eyes watered. But her strenght didn't let any tear fall.

" And tell me. How is this... King of yours? Is he good in bed? " Cora said casually, still standing near the door.

" What? " Eva gasped

" Is he good in bed? Is he better than me? "

" Oh for God's sake Cora! You kno..."

" Does he make you scream like I do? Does he make you grab the wall and plead? "

The White Queen was getting more angry with each word.

" I am not discussing this with you "

" Of Course not. Oh my, what would the kingdom do if they knew the soon to be Queen was fucked by the Miller's daughter?"

" Don't you dare Cora " Eva hissed. Her eyes were daggers.

" Of course not " Cora smiled. There wasn't even a little drop of honesty in her words.

" This is it. I'm done with this. I have no time for this... foolishness" Eva replied.

Cora didn't move an inch. Eva crossed the room with firm steps towards the now closed door. She moved pass Cora when she heard her speak.

" Oh darling, by the way. I've got you a gift"

Eva was about to turn when a hand grabbed her by the arm and the other around her waist. Before she knew what was happening, hot lips were on hers, kissing her. Kissing her like there was no tomorrow, like the other's woman thirst could only be satisfied by her lips.

Eva tried to fight, but Cora was stronger. The woman pushed the Queen backwards against the door, two fervent bodies touching and pressing. Eva gasped and the miller's daughter used this as an opportunity to dart her tongue inside her mouth.

Their breathing was hard, erratic. Cora's hands were at her hips, clawing her with passion. Eva could not fight her anymore.

When Cora felt that Eva was finally giving in, she ended the kiss abruptly.

" I will go now. It's getting late. Send my best wishes to the King ,. Oh, and sweetheart? Your lipstick is smeared "

And with that, Cora opened the door and left the room with a smug smile and watering eyes...

* * *

Aldana S.


	2. The Castle's secret

Disclaimer: I regret nothing.

A/N: Even though Cora and Eva are younger, before Regina's birth, I portray Cora as Barbara Hershey. I LOVED Rose McGowan, but Barbara is my true love.

Fic Changing to rating M. Be warned.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Castle's secret.

Her heels clicked loudly on the cold stone floor. The moon light flashed through heavy curtains. Dusty dusty curtains tinted in a blood red colour very similar to her lover's lips. And Oh God, she liked that. She liked it very much.

And she was walking fast. Quickly. Almost running. She was dying. She needed her. How much had it been? Weeks? Months? She had lost track of the days. And she care not. She needed to see her. And maybe a little bit more.

It was a secret, you know? I mean both of them were meant to be Queens. And there was hatred between the two. She had fallen to the ground loudly and had to apologize to a "child"(as she had told Rumpelstilskin). Humiliated, angry, hating her. She had wanted revenge. For 15 years she had planned a sweet revenge. Planning planning, thinking, hating. She had wanted to cause pain, and yet, all she managed to do was make her scream, both rocking wildly against a dirty wall. And on top of a table. And on a sofa. Her skin was clawed by marks of passion.

Nobody knew she was there. Not her husband. Not the imp. No one.

She dare not appear in the middle of her bedroom using magic. It was too risky. Usually they met on isolated places where no one could find them. It was stupid to come this way into the castle. Completely foolish. But what can I say? She hated to love her. Or loved to hated her. Who knows?

A sudden noise made her almost jump out of her skin. She moved her back against a wall and lifted her hand, ready to do whatever was needed to visit the Queen. Even though she had promised not to kill anyone.

The air was freezing.

A tall man appeared from behind the corner talking to a young blonde woman. Before she did something she would not later regret, a hand closed against her mouth and was dragged to the nearest room, that was actually a very small bathroom.

"Cora! What the hell are you doing here?!" Eva hissed at her. She was wearing nothing but a light green nightgown.

"What on earth are you thinking?! They could have seen you!" Cora said nothing. She just stared at the woman.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if you were found in this castle at midnight?" Cora's eyes just moved slowly at The Queen's lips. Blood red. And soft.

" You were lucky I came here for a glass of water!" Those lips moved faster with each angry hiss. Had she said came? Oh yes. She would come. Hard.

The bathroom was small. Very small. Unnecessary small. Slowly, without Eva's noticing, Cora locked the door behind her.

She faintly wondered if The Queen actually realized that she hadn't listened to a single word she had said.

Gosh, it was so cold. There was a candle that lit the room. A single one. And by the dim light, she could see that Eva wore no chemise, or undergarments. Just skin against a green nightgown.

Eva shivered and Cora could see her nipples pointing at her through the cloth.

Cora's mouth watered.

"Cora, are you listening to me? "

"Are you cold?" Eva blinked dumbfounded.

"What? What does it have to do with..."

She never ended the sentence.

The miller's daughter's hands moved to her lover's hips and pressed the Queen's body against the wall. Eva gasped.

"Cor..."

Again, she couldn't finish the sentence.

Hot lips crashed against hers. She tried to move, to escape. But those lips began moving against her, bruising, loving. She didn't want to. Never meant to. But her own blood red lips betrayed her. And began answering the older woman's ones.

Their eyes closed. Cora's hands grabbed at her hips. Hard. Their lips moving faster. Cora was going to devour her. Eva's head was against the wall and the kiss was out of control. Her own hands flew to the older woman's hair. Cora's hands grabbed her ass and Eva moaned in surprise.

Her tongue darted inside the Queen's mouth. Tongues fighting, lips bruising, breasts pressed against each others, the heat growing.

Eva broke the kiss breathless. The other woman's lips moved to her neck and began kissing.

"Cor..." panting

"Cora be reasona..." she began licking her neck. And biting. Cora found that sweet spot on her neck. Eva covered her mouth with her own hand to suppress a moan.

"Don't repress yourself" She said and she lifted the younger woman, opening her legs with one of her own making Eva's womanhood press against her knee. She was already wet.

"They will hear us" She said while Cora's hands began urging her hips to grind her core against her leg.

"Let them hear. Let them know who makes you wet until you scream" Dirty talking. She loved her dirty talking and she knew it. Their clothes made friction against her clit. She had to cover her mouth again.

"No!" Cora said angrily and stopped moving. She grabbed Eva's hands with one of her own and pinned them above their head.

"Don't stop" Eva hissed, her own temper rising.

"I want to hear you moan" She said. Eva pressed her blood red lips together stubbornly. "Oh, you want to play hard to get sweetheart?" Pale blue eyes met brown ones. "Very well"

Cora took her free hand and put her fingers in her own mouth, covering them with her saliva. Eva was transfixed.

When Cora made sure she was looking at her, she took her fingers out of her mouth and moved them down her lover's body. Down, down. She lifted the gown up to Eva's waist.

Eva stared into the brown eyes, their lips inches apart, hot breath tangling. And then, just then she felt Cora's covered with saliva fingers rub against her clit. Her hips jerked violently against her digits demanding more friction. Cora was looking at her eyes like a predator and chuckled at her involuntary reaction. And yet, no noise escaped from the Queen's mouth. _I love when she plays hard to get._ I_ always win._

Her fingers began moving against the small bundle of nerves. Fast. Fast. Faster. Slow. There was no pattern and Eva was losing her mind. Cora pinched it with her forefinger and her thumb. Oh God, she was so close. She just needed a little bit more, just a little... Her hips grinded on her lover's knee wildly. Her juices were staining Cora's dress.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Cora, please!" she cried, her body moving with the other woman's hand.

"Please what?"

"Make me come, please!" Cora smiled and buried her face in her lover's cleavage. She nuzzled her breasts with her nose and found a rosy pink nipple.

"Please whom?"

"Please make me come... your majesty"

She bit the nipple hard and Eva saw a white hot explosion running through her veins. Her head fell backwards. She could not contain her scream of ecstasy.

Cora's dress was stained with Eva's juices.

It looked lovely.

* * *

First time writing smut. What do you think?


End file.
